Episode 8577 (16th February 2015)
Plot Faye worries that Linda will split the family up. Katy and Izzy assure her it's not going to happen. Tony finds a house for Eva and Jason but it's quickly sold. Julie and Mary are at loggerheads over the twins. Kevin has a new woman in his life but is coy about the details. Callum turns up at the salon and makes David look after a box for him. Sally witnesses the exchange. Linda tells Katy she's booked her flight home to Portugal next week and asks to see her. Katy agrees to go for one drink. Tracy starts flirting with Tony again. Julie takes her responsibilities at the shop seriously, obsessing when the till is down by 17 pence. Julie is shocked when the twins ask why she and Mary hate each other. Sally tells Gail about the box. Gail admits he's a drug dealer and Max's dad. Gail worries Callum is trying to set David up and decides to turn the box over to the police to call his bluff. Jason arranges for him and Eva to stay with Stella in New York to cheer Eva up. Todd advises him to square it with Tony. Linda tells Katy she always thinks about her and Izzy. Owen is angry when he sees them in the Rovers and tells Linda to leave. Izzy is livid and calls her a disgrace. Fed up with their attitude, Linda tells Owen it's time the girls knew the truth. Callum goes to collect the box but it's not where David left it. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Max Turner - Harry McDermott (Voice only, uncredited) Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David agrees to look after a package for Callum but later panics when he cannot find it - unaware Gail and Sally have taken the item to the police station; and Linda snaps after Izzy lets rip at her and tells Owen it's time the girls found out the truth. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,080,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2015 episodes